


Irraggiungibile

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 18:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Sarò davvero in grado di superare la tua forza? A quanto pare, ora come ora, per me sembri essere irraggiungibile, quasi come se tu appartenessi ad un livello superiore al mio.





	Irraggiungibile

Sarò davvero in grado di superare la tua forza? A quanto pare, ora come ora, per me sembri essere irraggiungibile, quasi come se tu appartenessi ad un livello superiore al mio.  
Io non posso accettare di esserti inferiore, ma sono consapevole che al momento non potrò mai eguagliare la tua forza, soprattutto ora che stai sfoggiando questa tecnica dalla potenza ineguagliabile.  
Dimmi, Tezuka, perché non hai usato Hyaku Ren Jitoku no Kiwami contro di me? Ti ero sembrato davvero così debole da non essere all’altezza di questa tecnica? Lo sai vero che se usandola mi avresti anche potuto battere? Invece cos’hai fatto? Hai preferito tenermela nascosta! Perché Tezuka, dimmelo!  
Mi hai reputato un essere insignificante, vero Tezuka? Cosa ho valso io per te?  
Hai voluto per caso dimostrarmi che mi avresti potuto battere solo con le tue forza? Sì, lo so che tu mi ha tenuto testa con tutto un infortunio, ma per me non è la stessa cosa!  
In questo momento io mi sento umiliato, perché tu contro di me non hai dato il massimo! Sai questo per me cosa significa, averti battuto in quel modo non mi sta bene, non più almeno, perché io voglio battermi il te che sto osservando sul campo!  
So di cosa tu sia capace, ma mostrami il vero Tezuka Kunimistu, perché quello che io ho battuto, non era nel pieno delle sue forze. Per quanto forte fosse stato, mi ha addirittura tenuto testa con un infortunio, e credo che con un dolore come quello, qualsiasi altro tennista si arreso, però il ragazzo che sto guardando è di un livello completamente differente rispetto allora e sono passati pochi mesi, ti rendi conto?  
Il nuovo te, sembra irraggiungibile ed questo il ragazzo che voglio battere, ma ti prometto che io ti supererò!  
So che sarà difficile, ma io non sono un ragazzo qualsiasi, ma il Re della Hyotei! E vedrai che, per quanto tu forte sia, io vedrai riuscirò a battere mostrando sul serio quanto forte sarà il mio regno.


End file.
